1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to welding mask apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ventilated welding mask apparatus wherein the same directs cooling air to an interior surface of a welding mask to effect cooling and comfort of an individual utilizing the mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mask apparatus is utilized in the prior art for enhanced ventilation effect to a user thereof.
Such apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,740 to Cialone wherein a ventilated welding mask utilizes a remotely mounted manifold for directing cooling air through an associated manifold member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,965 to Murphy sets forth a welding hood further utilizing an example of a remote housing for directing cooling medium to the welding mask interior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,335 to Crowson sets forth a ventilated welding mask or shield to direct cooling air across a forward and rear surface of the associated window of the welding mask minimizing fogging thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,314 to Hobson sets forth a further example of a remotely mounted housing to direct a cooling medium through an associated manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,964 to Schoelz, et al. sets forth a ventilated welding mask, wherein the welding mask mounts an integral manifold to the mask, with a duct directed rearwardly and mounted to a rear portion of an associated strap member of the welding mask organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ventilated welding mask apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a compact unitary organization to direct both a cooling medium in a compact relationship relative to an interior surface of a welding mask.